


A Princess

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Flash Fic, Mardi Gras, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Tiana slipped on her soft golden mask and tied the ribbons behind her head.
Relationships: Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan_Flashworks challenge, "Masks"

Tiana slipped on her soft golden mask and tied the ribbons behind her head. She looked at the mirror, still amazed at her own reflection. It was like the night that Lotte had dressed her up as a princess, before the whole frog incident. For that brief moment, she had felt like a real princess. But now that she actually was a princess, she still couldn't believe it.

The gold and green French romantic dress that she was wearing for tonight's ball was even more beautiful than Lotte's princess dress from last year, and Tiana still couldn't believe that she was the one wearing it.

Though Naveen's parents had been genuinely welcoming of her into their family, and though they had helped donate to her restaurant fund, she and Naveen still lived a relatively frugal life. Part of it was the fact that she was working long hours making her restaurant a success, and part was because Tiana had never lived any other way.

Despite being best friends with Lotte her entire life, Tiana had never been comfortable with all the glamor and glitz of the wealthy life. This dress, from her mother's own hands, was just glamorous enough to stand out at Lotte's ball, but still felt like her mother's warm arms, unlike the cold silver dress Lotte had given her then.

Tiana pressed her hands against her mask, feeling the uneven back of it pressing into her cheeks and forehead. It felt cool against her skin, like a breath of fresh air, drawing her out of her memories.

 _Enough_ , she reprimanded herself. It was Mardi Gras; a time for celebrating. And Tiana had a lot to celebrate after this last year. She was going to Lotte’s ball with her husband on her arm, after spending the day in her very own restaurant. She may not usually look or act like a princess, but tonight she was one, as emphasized by the golden tiara in her hair that matched her mask. She deserved to celebrate tonight, and she was going to!

Straitening her mask, and giving herself one more check in the mirror, Tiana left to go hurry Naveen along.


End file.
